


Grumpy

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Good Boyfriend, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Stiles, M/M, Tired Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles is always grumpy and Derek is always able to fix it
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	Grumpy

Stiles was shoved into the loft at 7am, almost stumbling and twisting his ankle on the step. He turned around to glare at the strawberry redhead walking behind him, but all he got in return was eye rolling. They had only sent Lydia to get him because they knew he wouldn't throw anything at her like he would if Scott or Isaac went. But that didn't stop him from using a few choice words mumbled into his pillow before she was gripping his ankles and forcing him away from his loving sheets. 

"Okay since we're all here, let's talk about–"

"No" Stiles cut Scott off quickly, holding up his hand to halt the boy of any further formation of words. "Stop" he turned slightly to his right and pointed straight ahead to the unsuspecting werewolf, who was trying to hold back a smirk watching Scott splutter at his best friend. "You" Derek looked up with raised eyebrows, his lips still curling in the beginnings of an amused smirk. "Come" He said, finality in his tone as shuffled himself into the kitchen. He waited impatiently in the middle of the kitchen, crossing his arms over his chest and just barely fighting the urge to curl up on the industrial flooring. 

"Yes Stiles?" Derek asked upon stepping into the kitchen. Stiles looked down at Derek's bare feet for a moment, about to ask whether or not he was freezing his ass off on the cold floors, but his brain wasn't working just yet. Stiles' eyes trailed up the mans dark blue, denim jeans then his grey Henley, finally reaching his gracefully stubbled face. 

"Coffee" he pointed insistently to the beautiful, shiny coffee maker sitting in the corner of two joining counters. Derek shook his head, but he didn't argue or deny, simply shuffled around the kitchen to set it up, pouring water into the chamber and replacing the old filter with a new one. Stiles leaned back against the counter without saying a word, blinking tiredly as he watched Derek work. 

"You're very monosyllabic when you've just woken up, maybe I'll start hanging out with you this early from now on" Derek said, smirking over his shoulder as Stiles glared. 

"Funny" he stuck his tongue out but all Derek did was chuckle and turn back to the coffee maker. A minute later the machine was brewing and Derek was turning back to face Stiles, taking a big step closer to him. 

"How'd you sleep?" Derek asked softly, hoping for once the wolves weren't eavesdropping as he brushed the boys hair away from his forehead, moving up to card through the ruffled strands. 

"Fine" stiles shrugged, leaning into the soft touch with a sigh. 

"Good fine or bad fine?" Derek asked, his hand coming down to cup Stiles' cheek, his thumb running along his cheekbone. 

"Latter" Stiles mumbled, rubbing at the corner of his eye with his knuckle. Derek didn't say another word, just kissed Stiles' forehead and turned back around to pour some of the fresh coffee into a Batman mug. He dropped three scoops of sugar in and a splash of caramel creamer then handed it to Stiles. 

"Best" Stiles poked Derek's chest. Derek smiled, Stiles' hand lingering and their eyes staying locked for just a bit longer than necessary. Stiles looked down at his shoes to peel his eyes away, ignoring the little flutter in his stomach. Derek smiled down at the floor, ignoring the sweet tinge in the air as he walked back out to the living room, Stiles following behind with his mug cradled to his chest. The pack was waiting expectantly, watching with little smiles as Stiles took a seat beside Derek, taking a big drink of his coffee and leaning into the man. 

"May we begin?" Scott asked after Stiles' second drink of coffee. 

"You may Alpha my Alpha" Stiles gestured grandly for Scott to continue. 

"And there he is" Derek muttered with a full on smirk.

-

"Stiles get your feet off of my coffee table" Derek mumbled as he sat himself down on the couch beside where Stiles was slouched with his butt at the edge and his feet perched on Derek's mahogany coffee table. 

"But Derek I'm hungry!" Stiles whined, moving his feet from the table into Derek's lap.

"Yeah I'm hungry too!" Isaac said from the other couch, where he was laying half across Erica and half across Boyd. 

"Me too" was offered from Scott, Lydia, and Jackson, who were sitting on the floor passing around the controller to the Xbox. 

"Then someone should go get food" Derek rolled his eyes, placing his hand on Stiles' ankle, running his thumb back and forth against the bone. 

"I'll go" Boyd raised his hand, which meant that Erica would inevitably go too. "What should I pick up?"

"Indian?" Scott suggested. 

"Pass" Stiles shook his head. 

"Pizza?" Lydia asked. 

"We had pizza three times last week" Stiles reminded. 

"Italian?" Erica said. 

"Emilio's is closed today and the other place always leaves me feeling all gross and bloated" stiles stuck his tongue out in distaste. 

"Panera?" Isaac asked, mostly everyone nodding their heads in agreement. 

"Eh" stiles shook his head

"Well where do you want to eat, drama queen? Cause majority vote said Panera" Lydia asked. 

"Chinese?" He said. 

"Ugh, no one likes Chinese but you" Scott said, his face twisting up in distaste. 

"Well it's not my fault that my pallet is smarter than yours" Stiles pouted, dragging himself a bit closer to Derek. The man himself rolled his eyes as he squeezed his hand between his back and the couch to get to his wallet and pull it out. He handed his debit card to Boyd with an impatient expression. 

"Get whatever you want and Chinese for Stiles" he said. 

"It's like a twenty minute drive from Panera" Erica whined. 

"Then you should get it first so your food doesn't get cold while you drive. Go" he jerked his head towards the door, his tone clipped with finality. 

"That little Batman boy has you wrapped around his tiny little Batman finger" Erica said, pointing at Stiles, who was mostly draped across Derek's lap at his point, the mans hand resting on his knee now. Stiles smirked, wiggling his pointed finger at her with his tongue sticking out. Boyd and Erica left after getting their shoes on. Derek ran his hand across Stiles leg as he grabbed the throw blanket on the back of the couch. He draped it over the boy's lap as he yawned. 

"Take a nap while they're gone" he said "Your bags are growing bags" Stiles glared weakly, but he pulled the blankets up to his chin nonetheless. He swung his legs down and rearranged himself so he could lay his head on Derek's thigh, pressing his nose into the material of Derek's shirt at his hip. 

"I'm not even tired. Plus, my head hurts so there's no way I'm going to be able to fall asleep even if I was tired" Stiles grumbled. Derek shushed him, placing his hand on the side of Stiles' head and rubbing his thumb against his temple as he drew his pain. Stiles sighed, his eyes fluttering as he fell further into Derek. 

\- 

"Stop touching me you devil! I don't want to play!" Stiles shouted the second time Erica tackled him off of the couch. The wolf just grinned at him and poked at his sides. 

"Why are you so grumpy?" Erica asked, tickling and poking his stomach. 

"Maybe because I have a one hundred and fifty pound blonde girl poking me! Get off you she-wolf!" Stiles yelled. 

"Erica, off!" Derek growled, shoving at the blonde until she was scrambling off with a scoff and a roll of her eyes. Derek leaned down to where Stiles had splayed himself out and gripping under his armpits, hoisting him up from the carpet. 

"You're the only one who appreciates me" Stiles mumbled into Derek's tee shirt as he wrapped his arms around the mans shoulders. 

"It helps that you're sleeping with me" Derek said. 

"You only want me for my body" Stiles sighed. "Oh cursed good looks"

"You caught me, it's the ass" Derek smirked, slapping the boys backside.

"Ew. Still here," Erica grimaced. 

"Why?" Derek asked as he picked Stiles up, the boys legs wrapping around his waist. 

"Best way to make a Stiles happy?" Stiles looked over at Erica with a smirk, "you do unholy things to him until he passes out. He wakes up very happy in the morning. Shoo puppy." Erica made a terrified face as their lips connected and Derek's hand went to grip Stiles' ass. She was fleeing the apartment and screaming as Stiles started moaning and grinding against Derek.


End file.
